warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollyleaf
Hollyleaf is a black she-cat with green eyes. History In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Hollykit gains Hollykit's old name. She, along with her brothers Jaykit and Lionkit, decide to hunt down the cubs of a dead fox that has been found on the territory. However, the kits' interference causes Jaykit to be injured after falling over the edge of the camp. While watching Leafpool treat Jaykit's injuries, Hollykit decides that she wants to become a medicine cat. She wants to be important to her Clan, and care for them. :Hollykit takes on the name of Hollypaw after Leafpool agrees to be her mentor. Hollypaw has a hard time remembering the names of herbs and their healing properties, but when Leafpool takes her out for battle training, she quickly finds that she is very good at fighting. :She decides to become a normal apprentice, training to become a warrior, and tells Firestar and Leafpool after Brook talks to her about how different cats have different strengths. Brackenfur becomes her new mentor. During the Day Time Gathering, which was suggested by Squirrelflight, she wins the fighting competition against Heatherpaw, a WindClan apprentice, who had been in training for several moons more than Hollypaw. :After she beats Heatherpaw, however, she is confused when she sees Jaypaw running past her not even stopping to congratulate her win. She later finds out he was running to save Breezepaw and Lionpaw from a collapsing badger den. Dark River :Hollypaw was worried about her friend in RiverClan, Willowpaw ,a medicine cat apprentice, because RiverClan moved their camp to the island where the Gatherings were held, and she knew RiverClan were having a problem. She asked Jaypaw to find out what was happening in RiverClan through asking Willowpaw, because now she wasn't a medicine cat apprentice, and wouldn't see her at the half-moon medicine cat meeting. :So after deciding to try to find out about RiverClan's problem on her own, Hollypaw is held captive in the RiverClan temporary camp until Squirrelflight comes to fetch her. She and her close friend Cinderpaw discovered Lionpaw meeting with Heatherpaw. She clearly disapproves her brother's relationship with the pretty WindClan apprentice, and watches him closely to make sure he doesn't sneak out. :Near the end of the book, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw search for the kits. Heatherpaw and Breezepaw search with them too, and they rescue the kits from drowning in the tunnels where her brother and Heatherpaw used to meet in. ''Outcast :Hollypaw continues her training to become a warrior. During a hunting patrol Brook comments she is a good hunter because of her strong back legs. Later Hollypaw tells Cinderpaw that she would focus on becoming a better hunter before training to become a better fighter. Hollypaw also thinks about how she can become the leader of ThunderClan throughout the book and is worried that she is acting sort of ambitious but later convinced herself that she isn't. :Hollypaw along with her siblings, Jaypaw and Lionpaw, journey to the Tribe of Rushing Water. While traveling there she, Lionpaw and Breezepaw enter a barn to catch some fresh-kill. She does not think it a good idea, but decides to come because she wants to help them. Lionpaw comments that she is one of the best hunters in the Clan. They were attacked by dogs while hunting and saved by Purdy. :Afterwards, Hollypaw picks ticks off Purdy to thank him for saving them. She finds out that Purdy's owners had died and that he was living on his own. She commented on how his life was harder than the elders of a Clan. When the group of cats get to the Tribe of Rushing Water she teaches "to-be's" on fighting techniques with Lionpaw and Breezepaw. While she finds it difficult, she enjoys the experience of being a mentor. :Before the battle against the rogues began, Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Breezepaw and Pebble enter through a hole in the ceiling to scare off the nursing she-cats. Hollypaw fought hard in the battle and after it was over, she freaked out when she saw Lionpaw with the rouge blood covering his pelt,thinking it was his, then she helped Lionpaw wash off the blood on him. Jaypaw then tells her and Lionpaw about the prophecy. Eclipse :Hollypaw stresses highly over the prophecy, and is exasperated when Lionpaw shows little concern. She wants to use her powers to preserve the warrior code. She and her brothers return to the The Lake territory, along with Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Breezepaw. :Hollypaw finds another tunnel that leads to WindClan but she doesn't tell Lionpaw in fear of him using it to meet with Heatherpaw. :During the battle with WindClan and RiverClan, Hollypaw goes to ShadowClan for help and helped Mousewhisker into the battle, and showed some liking to him. Hollypaw is the first cat to see Sol on WindClan territory, and she thinks he is a lion. The others think she is just seeing things. :She later helps her littermates find Sol, and is strangely mezmerized by his amber eyes. :She also gets her warrior name, Hollyleaf, along with Lionpaw and Cinderpaw, who are then Lionblaze and Cinderheart. Long Shadows :Sol has stopped ShadowClan in believing in the warrior code. Hollyleaf goes with her brothers to spy on Shadowclan. Later in the book Tawnypelt brings her kits(Tigerpaw, Flamepaw, and Dawnpaw) to Thunderclan. Hollyleaf is on the patrol that finds them by the border. :Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Tigerpaw, Flamepaw, and Dawnpaw create a fake sign from StarClan (which turns into a real sign) to bring ShadowClan back to the warrior code. While Ashfur almost pushed the three cats off into a blazing fire, it was revealed that Squirrelflight was not any of the three's mother and Brambleclaw is not their father even though he thinks he is. Ashfur tells them that he is not going to keep their secret, and leaves, sparing Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather's lives. :When he leaves, Hollyleaf immediately demands of Squirrelflight if she had told the truth—and Squirrelflight apologized, admitting she had told the truth, and that she truly wasn't their mother. Hollyleaf quickly comes to resent Squirrelflight for lying about them being her kits. :She is horrified when she learns of Ashfur's intention to announce her heritage at the Gathering, because she believes it will make the other Clans hate ThunderClan for their diluted blood even more. However, unlike her siblings, she sees the futility in trying to dissuade Ashfur, telling him to his face that if he wants to destroy his own Clan that it's his buisness. :Later, Ashfur and Squirrelflight are missing when the Clan gets together to attend the Gathering. Hollyleaf thinks to herself that she wouldn't care if Squirrelflight never returned to camp. She shies phobically away from thinking of Ashfur at all. Squirrelflight finally arrives, covered in mud from an apparent fall into a stream. Firestar gets tired of waiting for Ashfur and the patrol leaves without him, only to find his lifeless body in the stream at the WindClan border. At first it is assumed that he has drowned, but Leafpool discovers a laceration on his neck (the stream water had apparently washed away any blood) that confirms that he was murdered. Sunrise :In the prologue, Leafpool finds a clump of black fur in Ashfur's claws, which turns out to be Hollyleaf's, making her his murderer. :She is later chosen to go on the Sol patrol. On which they go to the sun-drown place to find Sol, as Firestar believes him responsible for Ashfur's death. She is charmed by Sol for a while, but then loses interest. Her tongue gets stuck on the ice, and Brackenfur has to help her get unstuck. She helps to try and get Brambleclaw and Birchfall out of the water by holding the stick when they fall in the sun-drown-place's depths. :After Honeyfern's death, saving Briarkit from a snake bite, she goes into Leafpool's den to demand information about her parentage from the medicine cat. Leafpool misenterprets Hollyleafs question ("Tell me everything you know!") believing that Hollyleaf knows that Leafpool knows that Hollyleaf killed Ashfur. Hollyleaf tries to deny, but is overcome by guilt and self-disgust and confesses. When she explains why she did it, Leafpool reveals that she is Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze's true mother. Hollyleaf is overcome with hate for the cat who broke the warrior code to give birth to her, and then becomes obsessed with learning the identity of her father. :After finding out her father was Crowfeather, a WindClan warrior, Hollyleaf snapped. Obsessed as she was with the warrior code, she could not stand being both a medicine cat's kit and half-Clan. At the Gathering she revealed the truth about her heritage, screeching her hate for the cats who gave birth to her and Squirrelflight, who lied to her and her littermates. She is shocked by the blatant dissaproval the other cats show for her revalation, believing that she had done the right thing. Leafpool, ashamed, steps down as the ThunderClan medicine cat. Hollyleaf leaves the Gathering and returns to ThunderClan. Hollyleaf then finds Leafpool's deathberries and prepares to force the medicine cat to eat them when Leafpool says she has already lost everything, and that it would be worse for her if she stayed alive. Hollyleaf hesitates, then lets Leafpool live. :Hollyleaf decided to leave the Clans, because she couldn't stand being a half-clan kit and a medicine cat kit, then she is spotted running for the tunnels. Lionblaze and Jayfeather followed her to try and stop her, but Hollyleaf does not listen. She then admits that she was the one who killed Ashfur. Jayfeather reaches into her memories, and he knows exactly how she killed Ashfur. Just as she entered the the tunnels to leave the Clans, the tunnel entrance collapsed. Lionblaze and Jayfeather didn't see her body, and it is unknown if she survived or not. :Jayfeather and Lionblaze returned back to the ThunderClan camp and told the Clan that Hollyleaf had accidentally ran into a tunnel while she was out hunting for the Clan and that the tunnel entrance had collapsed. Warriors Plays ''Brightspirit's Mercy :Hollyleaf appeared along with her siblings when Jaypaw was asked by Brightspirit, Shiningheart, and Braveheart to give prey to the other Clans. At first, she is reluctant to help the rival Clans, but she becomes convinced by the StarClan cats and Jaypaw, because giving the others prey could stop a battle, and they would be in debt to ThunderClan. Lionblaze still scoffs at the idea, but eventually helps them catch prey because he wants to stick together with his siblings. : Erin Hunter Chat In a chat with Erin Hunter, It was revealed that Hollyleaf is in fact still alive, and will be a villain in Omen Of the Stars. Character Pixels Image:Hollyleaf.kit.png| Kit Version Image:Hollypaw.png| Apprentice Version Image:Hollyleaf.warrior.png| Warrior Version Family Members Immediate Mother: :LeafpoolRevealed in Sunrise, pg 246: Living (As of Sunrise) Father: :CrowfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, pg 292: Living (As of Sunrise) Step-Mother: :Nightcloud: Living (As of Sunrise) Aunts: :Squirrelflight: Living (As of Sunrise) Uncles: :Eaglekit: Status Unknown Brothers: :LionblazeRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of Sunrise) :JayfeatherRevealed in The Sight, pg 4: Living (As of Sunrise) Half-Brother: :BreezepeltRevealed in The Sight, pg 118: Living (As of Sunrise) Grandmothers: :Sandstorm: Living (As of Sunrise) :Ashfoot: Living (As of Sunrise) Grandfathers: :Firestar: Living (As of Sunrise) Cousins: :Cloudtail: Living (As of Sunrise) :Whitewing: Living (As of Sunrise) :Ivykit: Living (As of Sunrise) :Dovekit: Living (As of Sunrise) Great Aunts: :Ruby: Status Unknwon :Princess: Status Unknown Great Uncles: :Socks: Status Unknown :Scourge: Deceased, Residence Unknown : Distant Relatives: :WindstarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 4: Deceased, confirmed StarClan member :GorsestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 4: Deceased, confirmed StarClan member Family Tree : Quotes References and Citations ---- Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Warriors Category:Sunrise characters Category:Kit